Malec collection
by bitchimawesome
Summary: A collection of random hot stories of Malec. Warning: M on M if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**I love Malec, so i thought on doing a collection of stories about them, every chapter a random event between them. Somethings arent just as in the books, like the fact magnus just confesses he loves alec in city on glass, but i needed the love confession here so... ok. I plan on doing a lot of random chapters about this, and if you want some of your ideas for a malec just review with them, as an user or as a guest i'll surely read them and use them :* Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Malec first time**

Alec couldn't wait to see Magnus again, 3 days had passed since they last met and Alec wanted to see his boyfriend, he wanted Magnus to kiss him and touch him. Magnus had asked Alec if he wanted to move with him, but Alec had said no, because it'd be a little too obvious and Alec just wasn't ready to come out to everyone, but he had gotten a key to Magnus's, which he was secretly proud of. In the institute he said he'd go for a walk, and took a cab to Magnus's. He was thinking about the first time they met alone in Magnus's place and the warlock had kissed him, his first kiss, with someone he was convinced he loved, still thinking about it they arrived, Alec paid and with his key he opened the door and went upstairs. Chairman meow welcomed him, and Magnus was nowhere there, he took the cat and went to the living room with it to spend some time together till Magnus came. While he was playing with the cat he felt arms around his waist and a soft whisper

"Hey sweetheart" It was Magnus soft and reassuring voice, he started nibbling on Alec's earlobe

"Sweetheart? That's new" Alec liked how Magnus had a new name to try every time they met

"I was just trying it out"

"Well, I guess I like it" Alec blushed and Magnus turned him, so they would face each other and kissed him. Alec saw that all what Magnus was wearing was a towel around his waist, he felt awkward at the little amount of clothes Magnus had on. Magnus caught Alec staring and said

"It's not my fault, I just came out the shower, and I knew it was you so I didn't need to hurry on dressing"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who has a copy of my house's key" Alec felt like the world went better; _he_ was the only one, the only one for Magnus.

"Magnus"

"Mh?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Alexander, more than what you imagine" While they were still embracing, chairman meow made the towel around Magnus waist fall while taking a hold of it. When Alec noticed that all that held Magnus from being naked was gone, he jerked and looked away

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see anything" Before he had turned, he'd caught a glimpse of Magnus perfect nude body, and his body went hot and he felt his erection growing at the image

"It's ok if you wanna watch" Magnus said teasingly

"NO! I just didn't mean to… get dressed!"

"Well, your body doesn't mean what you say" Said Magnus while taking a look at Alec's bulge. Alec felt his cheeks burning, took one pillow of the couches of the living room and put it on his erection meaning to hide it

"I'm sorry I didn't wanna-"

"There's nothing to say sorry for" Said Magnus in a soft soothing voice. Alec was still trying not to look at Magnus when he felt arms around his waist again

"Did you know I find it cute when people get turned on with just taking a look at the body of their lovers?" Taking Alec's hands he made the pillow he has holding against his bulge fall, and started caressing it while nibbling on Alec's earlobe

"Magnus"

"Mh?"

"I want you" Alec's voice was filled with lust. Magnus took Alec to his bedroom, and started kissing him with passion

"Are you sure you want this? Your fist time with me?"

"Yes I just want it to be with you, before I thought I wanted Jace to be my first but you're the first one I've loved in this way. I'm completely sure"

"It may hurt as you're a virgin, and I can't bear hurting you, Alexander" Alec wasn't sure what would hurt, he had 0 experience in this

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you I'm sure I can take it" Saying this, they went back to kissing, with more passion than before. Magnus took Alec's shirt off and started undoing his pants

"We won't be needing this" Said Magnus against Alec's lips. Alec took hold of Magnus's growing erection and started rubbing it, lust felt like a hot wave down there. Magnus took Alec and put him in bed, never breaking the kissing, and Alec felt Magnus's hips moving, rubbing his dick against Alec's. It felt so good, so good Alec started moaning

"Do you like that Alexander?" Magnus said like a purring whisper in Alec's ear. The way Magnus said his name made his cock throb with lust

"Yes… Magnus… Uh!" Magnus knew rubbing their dicks together was amazing for Alec, but he wanted to try something else

"Want something _better_?" Emphasizing the better to make it sound exciting, Magnus moved to kiss Alec's chest

"Better? Yes! Please" Alec felt Magnus lower from his chest and then he was swallowing Alec, whole. This all was new to Alec, and felt amazing, the way Magnus took him with his mouth and the way he had reached his nipples and had started pinching them made his vision blur with pleasure. He felt something building up, wanting to be released

"Magnus I think I'm about… to" Saying this he felt Magnus cease sucking his dick

"Oh, no no no sweetheart, we are just beginning" Just beginning? He meant there would be more? His body felt hot as he thought about what else Magnus could do to him. In the institute they had received lessons on sexual education, but only on the way straight couples procreated, never on how two guys or two girls made love to each other

"Do you want top or bottom? I'm fine with anything you decide, I want to make your first time perfect" 'And you have until now' though Alec

"Wha-What do you mean?" Said Alec ashamed of not knowing what Magnus meant

"I think submissive suits you better than dominant, I think, due that you haven't heard a thing about sexual intercourse between males, we'll just leave it trusting your personality" Alec didn't still clearly understand, when Magnus got up and walked away, What was he doing? Where was he going? Magnus came back with a little bottle that looked like a body lotion bottle, climbed to bed with his face on Alec's cock part, and putting some of the lube in his hands, he started stroking Alec's dick.

"Oh! FUCK MHH! What the hell is that? MHHH!" It felt so good, like Magnus's mouth

"It's called lubricant sweetheart" Said Magnus with a grin "Want to do the same to me?"

"Yes… MGHH! OH! SHIT MHHH!" Alec put some lube in his hand and started stroking Magnus the way he was doing wit him. Magnus's dick was hot and throbbing, it just made him hornier to take it and rub it. Being lost on stroking Magnus he felt a finger on his entrance, scared he jerked away

"What are you doing?"

"Massaging and opening your entrance" Said Magnus in the most natural of the voices

"And what the hell is that for!?" Magnus turned to face Alec, put his hands around his waist, and softly kissing him he said, whispering in his ear

"Just trust me, Alexander" Alec melted to those sweet words of his lover

"Ok" Magnus turned and Alec took grip on the warlock's dick again and stroked it, again he felt one of Magnus's fingers, cold with the lubricant, explore his entrance. Magnus resumed the stroking of Alec's cock, as he slid another finger into Alec. Alec felt Magnus's fingers scissoring in his entrance, it felt a little bit awkward and foreign until he felt Magnus's fingers touch _something_ inside of him, something that made him burn and he nearly came

"OH! DAMN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! DO IT AGAIN! MAGNUS PLEASE!"

"That was your prostate little darling" Saying nothing more, he slid three fingers inside Alec, and scissoring he caressed Alec's prostate. Alec had never felt something this good before, and he knew, or better had remembered from some porn little scenes he had seen, just little looks because he didn't want anyone to notice, that next to Magnus's fingers came his dick, he had just remembered this fact, but he didn't know about fingers getting the entrance ready. His whole body jerked with excitement at the idea of having Magnus inside of him.

"Magnus I'm ready, put it in"

"Are you sure Alec? it will hurt"

"I don't care, I want you" As Magnus's dick was already lubricated from Alec rubbing it, he sat up, moved Alec to the edge of the bed, put his legs on his shoulders, and slowly he started to push his dick inside Alec. A shock of pain ran thru Alec, the place that had felt good just a little bit before, now felt like it was about to be torn apart. He wanted to scream, but just by looking at Magnus's green-golden eyes, knew it would be selfish to ask him to pull it out. A little bit later he had got used at Magnus inside him, but now he wanted him to move, he needed him moving

"Magnus, move please" Kissing one of Alec's legs, he slowly started to move his dick inside of Alec, then slower, he pulled it out and pushed it back in. Repeating he saw some desperation on Alec's eyes

"Magnus, please-" Alec didn't need to finish the sentence, Magnus knew what he wanted 'Give me more' his eyes said. A little bit faster he started thrusting into Alec making his moans get louder and louder. Magnus started stroking the shadowhunter's dick again as he fastened the thrusting inside him. Magnus felt some pre-cum drooling from Alec's dick and he felt close to coming himself

"Magnus! I think I'm gonna… UHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alec felt a strong release, the most pleasuring one he ever had in his life, just about the time he felt a hot liquid come out from Magnus's dick, it felt so hot, all his insides twisted. Magnus collapsed next to Alec

"Magnus, that was amazing" Magnus kissed him and said

"Was it what you were waiting for?"

"It was far better from everything I had imagined" Alec said, he was exhausted, Magnus embraced him, and Alec went to sleep in

* * *

**Show some love and review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, hope you like it, i got the idea from the review of MagnusBaneLover, it's lil bit dumb but i wrote it in two days. really hope you like it, it's kinda hard work i guess :3. Please review with more ideas, so i can continue on writing this fanfic**

* * *

**DOING NASTY THINGS ON FORBIDDEN PLACES**

As Alec was considered an adult now, he was often left in charge of the institute, today was one of those days. He was completely alone, Maryse was with the conclave, Robert was in Idris and Jace and Isabelle had gone on demon hunting, he had refused to go because he was to stay watch over the institute. He felt really lonely, like such a big place for his own with not a great amount of things to do. But wait… there _was_ something he could do

Hey Magnus

Alec xx

Hey Sweetheart ;) what's up?

Magnus xx

I am alone in the institute alone, do you want to come over? :D

Alex XX

I'm burning in desire to go, but are you ready for me? Be there in 5 ;)

Magnus XXX

That sounded like he was ready to do… mhh he was eager for Magnus to come and touch him. Just by imagining the things that Magnus would do to him, he felt a hard on coming. After like 5 minutes he felt his phone vibrate

I'm here honey ;)

Magnus XXX

Alec ran to the institute's door the way a kid runs to a big gift on Christmas. When he opened the door, there was Magnus with his glittery-spiky hair like usual and dressed weirdly like usual. He reached to kiss Magnus and let him in

"So, are you ready for me Alexander?"

"You could say so" Magnus grinned and Alec led him to his room. His room, like any teenager's room was kind of messy, clothes here and there, posters of things he liked and stuff.

"Nice room" Magnus was like a little startled at seeing Alec's room

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that, I mean, it's a little bit messy and those posters… those bands… you're changing me for those men? Humph" Alec couldn't help it, but laugh like a hysterical hyena at Magnus's comment

"Maybe I will" Said Alec seductively, or at least that's what he was aiming to

"Really?"

"You're not doing any effort on making me change my mind, you know"

"So, what do you want me to do?" Alec flushed

"What… we do, you know…"

"Oh you mean sex? Ok, but tell me what exactly to do, I've been getting lost a lot lately" Magnus winked at Alec, and he turned tomato red. Did Magnus want that he…? That was sick… but sexy and arousing as well.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean you'll have to tell me what exactly to do, if you tell me to suck, I'll suck" Said Magnus most naturally while Alec felt like exploding, or having a nosebleed, or both

"You're dirty Magnus"

"Oh I'm more than dirty, sugar cube"

"Sugar cube?"

"I was just trying it out"

"We'll keep that" Magnus's smiled and kissed Alec, a long kiss filled with every kind of emotion existing and to exist.

"So what are you waiting for, sugar cube, tell me what to do?"

"Were you… for real?"

"I'm always for real Alexander" Alec choked on Magnus's sexy wish. Alec knew Magnus, if it wasn't on the teasing term he put, they wouldn't get laid, other times Alec had refused, but he wouldn't now because he needed Magnus's body against his.

"Ok then"

"Just a question Alec"

"What?"

"Tell me how do you want it to be"

"Eh?"

"I mean the sex, you want it hot, dangerous, sweet, blazing, or something else?" Alec hadn't though of that, how did he want it after all?

"What's the difference between hot and blazing?"

"Hot sex is alright, you get hot and you come, but in the blazing sex you have to be careful not to catch on fire" What the hell? Never mind he wouldn't keep on asking or he would appear very stupid

"Dangerous"

"Eh?"

"I want it dangerous"

"What do you want to be dangerous?" Magnus was teasing Alec, but he didn't even care

"I want to have dangerous sex with you"

"Oh, that's different you know" Alec wasn't sure of what he had just asked, now he was getting goose bumps of what in the twisted mind of Magnus was dangerous sex. Maybe jumping off a cliff while doing a 69? Or, Bungee jumping while Magnus took him?

"Where's your parents' room Alexander?"

"WHAT? Why are you asking?"

"Just tell me"

"Why?" Magnus came closer and purring he said

"Just tell me" How could Alec even resist that? That was mean, mental abuse to lovers, Magnus's words always managed to make Alec's body turn into gelatin. Alec took Magnus's hand and took him to Maryse and Robert's room. A big, big room with a lot of decorative stuffs, and a big bed where 4 people easily fit

"Here" Magnus said to the air

"What?"

"We are fucking in here"

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? MY PARENTS SLEEP HERE!"

"So? That's what makes it dangerous and, oh, arousing at the same time sweetheart" Damn, and Alec had asked for this. NO this was wrong, how could he get laid with his boyfriend where his parents *cough* fucked or whatever. This was wrong in all ways it could be considered wrong.

"Fucked…"

"If you mean yourself, yes sweetheart I'll leave you fucked and happy"

"Shut up!" Magnus grinned the way a pedophile rapist grins

"But if you want it will have to be here, you asked for it"

"I didn't mean this!"

"But this is what dangerous sex is about, and now you can't save yourself because we are fucking in here" Alec wanted to keep fighting him to make him change his mind, bit he wouldn't because first Magnus's doesn't just change his mind and second he needed Magnus now so he just resigned

"Fine"

"That's how I like it, sugar cube" An awkward-silence minute passed and Alec broke the silence

"So… aren't we… you now"

"Having sex? Well I told you to tell me what to do" Right, not just fucking in his parents' room but he had to tell Magnus exactly what to do…

"T-take out your shirt" Magnus did so, for a moment Alec stared at Magnus's perfect body, he was proud everything of it was his, and just his

"Now take off your pants" When Magnus did, Alec saw he was wearing glittery boxers, like the ones he usually wears

"Do you like them? They're new"

"Y-yea I guess so"

"Want to take them off yourself, I feel incapable of doing myself" A teasing grin appeared in Magnus's lips

"You want me to…"

"Pretty much yes Alexander, take my boxers off" Alec looked the way people in cartoons look when they eat something extra spicy, but why was he flushing at all? These are supposed to be the things lovers do to each other. He leaned closer to Magnus and slowly took his underwear off while he was in danger of a critical nosebleed. Alec stood there like a retard checking Magnus in all ways, while he was still fully dressed. Slowly he took his shirt off, undid his pants and took his underwear off. The two just stood there until Alec remembered he was to give directions

"Embrace me" He needed Magnus's hot body now, and if this felt weird and awkward to ask, he couldn't imagine how'll it be afterwards… They stood there embracing for some good 5 minutes before Alec felt his cock stiffen, Magnus took a look at it and asked

"You're not gonna do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wont tell me to do anything to you?" Alec needed this; shame could go fuck itself now

"Lay in bed" Magnus did so, and Alec followed him

"Rub… it against mine"

"Rub _what_?" Magnus was master in making Alec nervous and ashamed

"Your… dick"

"Against _what_?"

"M-my… dick" He said whispery like. Magnus climbed Alec and slowly made his skin mix with Alec's, cyclically moving his hips to pleasure his lover. Very suddenly, Magnus got up and took his pants, looking for something. It had to be lube Alec told himself, and it was, Magnus some on his fingers and some in Alec's too.

"Stroke my dick" Magnus took Alec on his hand and slowly started stroking it, while Alec moved his hand to do the same to the warlock, inertly and darkly he felt proud of being able to touch Magnus this way

"Mhh… Magnus suck it… my dick" Magnus kissed Alec and said 'Though you'd never ask for it' He gently wiped the lube form Alec and swallowed his cock

"OH! Magnus YEAH! FU-! UH!" At Alec moans Magnus kept on sucking harder and getting it deeper, tickling the head with the tip of his tongue from time to time

"DO ME! MAGNUS PLEASE!" Alec moaned like a madman, while Magnus was still working down under

"You're not ready yet, sugar cube" Did he have to ask for this too? Fuck everything

"Get me ready Magnus" Magnus grinned

"How ready"

"Open my… um, entrance? With your fingers"

"As you wish Alexander," The way Magnus said his name made his whole body melt. Magnus put some more lube and started massaging his entrance while they kissed with burning passion. After Magnus got 2 digits inside of Alec, he started feeling the pleasure of Magnus's fingers… there. After a few tries, Alec could know, Magnus found his lover's prostate

"OH! MAGNUS! KEEP IT PLEASE, FUCK!" After a blink, Magnus had already inserted 4 fingers into the shadowhunter, scissoring his entrance as open as possible, and stimulating his prostate as many times he could. He could remember a night where he had just been too into it and had Alec coming from opening him, he wouldn't let that happen today, so when he felt Alec was ready (and just before he came or thing) he took his fingers out. Alec hated the feeling of a huge hollowness inside of him when Magnus pulled his fingers out, and just sat there static, Alec knew what he wanted

"Put your dick inside me" Magnus put some little more lube on his cock, pulled Alec to the edge of the bed, put his legs on his shoulders and while caressing his thighs, he slowly pushed in. Now that Alec was more or less used to this, it didn't hurt, just a little tense. When Magnus had fully pushed it in, he again stood static. This was to be the most awkward part, oh yeah

"Pull it out" in the same rhythm he had pushed in he pulled out

"Push it back in" after a few thrusts Alec felt safe to ask for faster and deeper

"PUSH! PULL! PUSH! PULL! OH FUCKING HELL!" Every time Magnus thrust inside of Alec, his prostate received a stroke, something Alec had to ask too. After a while of fucking goodness, it got too fast for Alec to keep screaming push and pull instead he asked

"My dick, rub it, PLEASE! UHHH!" The warlock took the shadowhunter's cock and tried to stroke it the same pace he was thrusting inside of him. After their moans got uncontrollably loud, Alec felt it coming

"MAGNUS! I THINK I'M GONNA…. MAGNUS! UHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The feeling of pleasure and relief mixed to a feeling of sight blurring extra pleasure. While Alec was still wandering on cloud 9, he felt a hot explosion inside of him, every time Magnus came inside of him, he could clearly feel all his insides twisting and melting for the pleasure. Magnus laid next to Alec, kissing him with the little forces they both had left

"How did you like that, sugar cube?"

"It was fucked-up but it was more than amazing"

"So you liked it" Alec grinned and said

"I love everything, as long you're doing it with me" When they remembered they were in Alec's parents' bedroom they quickly moved to Alec's room and got dressed. There was some kissing and stuffs until the warlock had to leave. When Jace, Isabelle and Maryse where back they couldn't understand why Alec was grinning to no one like he was stoned, and Alec wouldn't even tell Isabelle, this moments were his and Magnus's, for them to keep them in their hearts forever.

* * *

**Show some love and review 3**


End file.
